


The Daughter

by killer_Queen_with_a_Lazerbeam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killer_Queen_with_a_Lazerbeam/pseuds/killer_Queen_with_a_Lazerbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is the Daughter of Mother Earth. A Guardian. A protector. God Didn't create her but she is powerful. how will the Winchesters fare? </p><p> </p><p>*I was just trying something out. this is not a thing but please let me know if it sounds good to do*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Daughter

She is the daughter of earth… kind of. It's hard to explain but basically she was chosen by the actual daughter of the mother earth. She was given her powers, her knowledge and her duty to the earth and the mothers commands. She has lived far longer then any normal person but no one would ever know because she never stays in the one spot for to long. She hasn't had a home since she was human, well human human anyway. Non the less she is the daughter. A guardian of the earth. She follows the wind, whispers to the trees. She protects the mothers creatures and tries to restore the forests to their glory. She helps mothers other guardians too. To restore lost forest and to help them from being hunted. She is the only human look a like and can travel and blend though mankind's devastating creation without a single glance. The others however musts resort to hiding. They are misunderstood by the humans but mostly the hunters. The Winchesters are no exception. They must either except that these creatures are not evil but a worker of the mother and leave them in piece or they must die. 

She was not expecting a soldier of the father to be with them though. How peculiar?


End file.
